Lost in the Maze
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Have you ever thought about what had happened to Ben after they had banished him and left him to his fate in the maze? I thought about it and so this small story was born...


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN THE MAZE RUNNER! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO JAMES DASHNER THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE MOVIE!**_

 _The Maze Runner feaver has caught me._

I had this idea for some time now and today I finally found the time and inspiration to write it down.  
Since I saw the first movie I thought about what had happened to Ben and here is the answer. Just a small idea of mine.

And I am so very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes.  
Don't forget: My first language isn't english ;).

I Hope you like it and I would also appreciate feedback very much.

* * *

 **Lost in the Maze**

With a loud, bloodcurdling rumble the huge gates of the labyrinth closed before his eyes and sealed his fate.

Still Ben's body was convulsed with anger.

Anger, which he had attributed to the flare, with whom he had been infected, as he had been caught and stung by one of these monsters who lived in the Labyrinth.

The disease had spread rapidly, let him hallucinate and had returned a part of his memories.

He had seen Thomas, had seen what he had done to him and all the other lights and he had attacked him in his anger.

He knew that Thomas had been working for "W.I.C.K.E.D." and he knew that he would lead them all to death, but these imbeciles had not believed him a word, had blamed the flare for all of his words.

And then they had banished him, because he had wanted to do the right thing: to kill Thomas!

The traitor should suffer and die for his actions.

But now it was Ben who hovered in mortal danger and not the rookie!

No, the rookie was sitting on the other side of the gate and would continue to bring death and destruction to them and Ben was here trapped in this nightmare from which there would be no escape.

His eyes fell on the little bag which they had given him, and he almost laughed out loud when he saw what little provisions which they had given him.

As if that would help him!

Nevertheless, he tied the bag on his back and looked around at his surroundings.

The sun had gone and the onrushing night bathing everything in an eerie twilight. 

The tendrils of ivy appeared in the shadows and they looked like tentacles that unerringly moved into his direction, wanted to grab and hold him.

Then a bloodcurdling roar went through the corridors of the labyrinth, which reached him and which made him shiver hard. The roar was followed by the sound of a large machine that unerringly moved into his direction.

Grievers!

It looked like these beasts had already taken up his trail, had only been waiting for the sun to settle and that darkness would lay over the maze.

In the darkness Ben would barely be able to see something and the Grievers would track him, chase him and when he arrived at the edge of exhaustion, they would kill him.

But so far Ben didn't want to let it come and he gathered all his strength and ran.

When he had still been a part of the clearing, he had run every day through this maze. Together with Minho and some others they were the runners.

Courageous young men who had entered the maze every day to look for a way out…

Ben knew this maze almost by heart and his feet carried him unerringly from one gear to the next.

A renewed rumbling was heard which brought the ground under his feet to vibrate and he knew that he had to hurry, because the maze was constantly changing.

His goal was sector 7.

He himself didn't know why he wanted to go there, but an inner voice urged him to keep running and go to there.

Maybe there was a way out?

The flare had brought his memories back and maybe he remembered that there was an exit in this sector; a way out of this nightmare. He would finally get out of here and live a normal life and the stumps would remain in the clearing and could continue to deal with Thomas.

A small, almost mischievous smile crept onto the face of the infected and he ran faster. Sweat already stood out on his forehead and covered the rest of his body, but he paid no attention to it, kept running faster and faster.

Behind him he heard this bloodcurdling, mechanical-sounding roar again.

Strong steel legs followed his trail and he could hear that there were more than three of them, who had been attached to his verses.

Panic took over his body when he saw two other Grievers from the corner of his eyes that came crawling out of a crack in one of the walls. They opened their mouths and let their shrill roars be heard which went through the runners whole body and gave him a strong goosebumps. He saw how they bared their fangs, saw how their tails swung back and forth and he could see the flash of needles with which they had already stung him.

Then those monsters ran off and followed him.

They chased him through the dark corridors, but Ben didn't want to give up.

He had almost made it.

He could already see the big number in front of him that stood out even from all the sinister shadows that surrounded him.

Almost there, just a little bit...

Something struck him, caught his leg, tore a deep wound in his calf, causing him to stumble and he lost his balance and crashed to the ground.

The Griever, who was now above him, roared triumphantly and it was not long until the rest of the monsters were by his side, circled him and were preparing to kill and devour him.

"No! NOOOOOOOO!"

Ben's death cry echoed through the whole maze that night, reached even the clearing and served as a warning.

As a warning to not betray your friends!

 **The End**


End file.
